liberationcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 22: Jailbreak
Kika discusses the group's situation with Fan as they are brought to the Leviton jailhouse. Fan explains that she feels she must cooperate until the status of their friends and family is confirmed, and she cannot risk anyone getting hurt. Kika reluctantly accepts this. Ridley stealthily uses Prestidigitation as they near the jailhouse to smell dead. Kika kicks him. All three are taken into the building, Kika and Fan placed in a cell already occupied by Milla, reuniting the three, and Ridley placed in a separate room due to the dark haired woman's concern about putting a dead Elderstone in a jail cell. The woman, whose name is revealed to be Luciana, communicates with another individual she refers to as Frederick, her brother, over the communication device on her wrist. Ridley hears the conversation, including that Frederick created the anti-magic handcuffs, and that he will be able to determine if Ridley's apparent death is a spell or not. She leaves, and instructs a guard to watch Ridley. Ridley casts Hideous Laughter on the guard, disabling him, then Invisibility on himself. He sneaks out of the room, steals the keys to the jail block from another guard, and finds the other party members in their cell. Meanwhile, Kika attempts to distract the guard keeping watch on them using Thaumaturgy, making it appear there is some kind of animal trapped in the lockers along with their weapons and belongings. When the guard seems suspicious and turns back to the group, she makes it sound like a hurt puppy is crying in the locker, causing the young guard to desperately search through the items - throwing a lot of them onto the floor. Ridley gives Kika all the keys from the wall, throwing one at her head. "That's for kicking me earlier." They successfully unlock the cell and subdue the guard, reclaiming their belongings, save for Destiny, which Milla explains Luciana took, calling it "interesting." The guard Ridley disabled with Hideous Laughter recovers and heads for the cells. The party hides in the locker and intimidates the younger guard into telling him the party escaped. Both guards head outdoors. The group discusses their next move, and Ridley gets the idea of letting the other prisoners loose to create a distraction. They do so, and the prisoners immediately make for the front door and gate, distracting the guards. The party obtains two police horses, Ridley unlocks the gates - stealing keys from a guard busy with the loose prisoners - and the group leaves, heading back towards Khaldun for Bose. They take a detour through corn fields as opposed to the main road. Kika spots a bird flying overhead and shoots it down, but it appears to be a normal crow. Bose eventually finds them in the corn fields, having heard Kika's call. The party rests and discusses their next move. Kika and Fan are eager to investigate the Elderstone estate due to Barclay Elderstone's letter, but Ridley is hesitant. He eventually agrees, reluctantly, and pretends to go to sleep. Kika and Fan discuss the situation, then address Milla, who seems distracted. Milla confesses she doubted that the group would rescue her because she failed to remain safe as agreed. Kika and Fan reassure her that she is a valuable member of the group, and the three reaffirm their commitment to uncovering the secrets surrounding their world and its Barrier. The next day, the group makes their way south towards Valsdale. Ridley appears "a little too chipper" as they cross into Elderstone lands. Kika asks if his family will allow him to leave with them at the conclusion of their stay on the Estate, and Ridley expresses uncertainty. He leads them to a road through the fields, and they encounter an Elderstone employee driving a cart to harvest crops, who stares at Ridley in disbelief. Category:Episodes